Akibat Iseng
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Suara BBM terdengar dari ponsel Yuugo. Yuuri menurunkan novel dari depan wajahnya, sedikit merasa terganggu dengan suara notif tersebut. Sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca, dikejuti suara nyaring.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Parody/Humor.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Yuuri.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, spew warning, some mistakes EYD, AU,**_ **bahasa non-baku** _ **,**_ **bahasa** **gaul** _ **/alay.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Fic ini hanya untuk senang-senang saja. Hasil dari pelampiasan pusing akibat pengerjaan projek naskah.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Akibat Iseng**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ping!

Suara BBM terdengar dari ponsel Yuugo. Yuuri menurunkan novel dari depan wajahnya, sedikit merasa terganggu dengan suara notif tersebut. Sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca, dikejuti suara nyaring.

Lampu di ponsel kuning menyala kedip-kedip berwarna merah. Mengapa suaranya keras sekali? Yuugo mengatur volume sebesar apa, sih?

"Yuugo! Oi! BBM kamu, nih!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Yuugo masih mandi, yang mana begitu bahagia bak kedapatan gunung intan. Suara shower dan suara nyanyian bernada datar, _fals_ dan menyakitkan telinga tentu saja menghalangi suara Yuuri.

Duh, dasar anak kasmaran. Sementang mau kencan sama cewek taksiran, baru mau dandan rapi. Giliran hari-hari biasa, menego mandi sampai dua minggu.

Terbersit niat iseng, Yuuri meraih ponsel tersebut. Mumpung tidak dikunci, bajak saja!

Ponsel dinyalakan, layar _wallpaper_ bergambar Yuugo _selfie_ bergaya bak _boyband_ Resistance pakai kacamata hitam dan baju _trendi_ menyapa.

Yuuri mendadak sakit mata.

Layar digeser pakai ibu jari. Oh, _chatt_ dari Rin, cewek taksiran Yuugo. Iseng-iseng Yuuri membukanya.

 **Rin Love Apple**

Kutunggu di depan restoran Mitchie, ya. ^^

Oh, tempat janjian ternyata. Yuuri agak bingung mengapa anak asrama cewek yang bersebelahan dengan asrama cowok itu bisa mau dengan Yuugo.

Yuugo masih belum muncul. Sebelum membuat status yang aneh-aneh, Yuugo iseng melihat nama akun BBM Yuugo. Seingat Yuuri, Yuugo suka gonta-ganti DP, status, dan nama akun. Coba, kali ini apa nama akunnya.

 **YuuGoGo Udah Gede!**

...

...

...

Ponsel terlepas dari tangan. Yuuri mendadak pening. Kayaknya dia salah baca, deh. Layar digeser, hendak melihat _list friend_.

 **Yuuto Bukan Terong-Terongan**

 **YuuYa C-I-N-T-A TeTaNgGa**

 **Edo Seme Perkasa**

 **Zarc Jarang Dibelai**

 **Neo New Super Ultra Hyper Strong—sisanya kepanjangan—Sawatari**

 **KING Suka Dia**

 **Mami Crow Sayang Anak**

 **Luna Serena**

 **Yuzu Yaoi4ever**

 **Reio Ngidam Brondong**

 **Papi Yuushou Smile Selalu**

Lama-lama, tampang horor muncul dan semakin mendominasi wajah Yuuri. Dengan cepat, ia menggeser ke bagian status. Sebulir keringat mengalir ke keningnya, menyakiti mata sekali nama-nama _list friend_ BBM Yuugo.

Bikin status _alay_ , dan selesai. Eh, sebentar, cek status-status orang dulu.

 **Shinji Chuka Revolusi** : Allow, chayank~ Kenalan,dunk! (heart)

 **RayA-RayA** : JUNJUNG PENDULUMSHIP!

 **Gon-Chan Suka Es Bon-Bon** : Aku kangen babeh. :'(

 **Kite Bukan Layangan** : Oh, ya, nasib~ ya, nasib~ mengapa begini~

 **Razen Kukang Unyu** : Bidadari Bermata Biruku ke mana?! Jangan tinggalkan Mas, wahai juwitakyuuu~~! TTATT

 **Sora Candy-Man** : DICARI! Pegawai Toko Permen Shiunin! Khusus Uke! Hadiahnya permen perjam!

 **Dennis Cinta Indomie** : _I need to crying_! Mengapa engkau mengecewakanku ... Mie Soto Banjar?! :"(

 **Asuka Anak Shaleh** : Bertahanlah, es cokelat! Sebentar lagi aku berbuka puasa! QAQ

...

...

...

PLAK!

Hilang sudah niat mau membajak.

Ponsel yagn tidak bersalah dilempar. Untuk tidak rusak. Buku yang tadi dibaca ikut dilempar. Bantal bersarung gambar _Idol_ Predator _Kyun-Kyun_ tidak ikut dilempar, sayang, lebih baik dipakai untuk membenam kepala yang terasa pening.

Wajah Yuuri sudah bak bulan kesiangan. Menyesal sekali.

Seumur hidup, Yuuri berjanji tidak akan pernah membuka ponsel orang tanpa izin. Ia telah kena batunya, merasakan akibat dari keisengannya.

Jadi, kamu yang anak baik. Jangan ditiru.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
